


the right kind of wrong

by ithinkinstories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Song: The Right Kind of Wrong (LeAnn Rimes), Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkinstories/pseuds/ithinkinstories
Summary: The facts of life were simple:1. You wanted Kakashi.2. He didn't think he was good for anyone.3. You had great friends, who encouraged you to follow your heart, especially if it got you laid.





	the right kind of wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Based on LeAnn Rimes's song The Right Kind of Wrong, which has been my jam since I was thirteen.
> 
> I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, which is why I'm perpetually sighing wistfully.

_Loving you isn’t really something I should do _  
_Shouldn’t want to spend my time with you_  
_I should try to be strong..._

You couldn’t take your eyes off him. He was far too… enticing. Everything from his light colored, gravity defying hair to his feet, you found irresistible. Even in the overcrowded village market, nothing could divert your attention. 

“Earth to [Name]!” 

At least, nothing short of someone shouting in your ear. You glanced to the side to see Anko and Kurenai with twin smirks. You glared and used a finger to plug the ear that the purple haired kunoichi had made ring. 

“Okay, okay, you have my attention!” 

“You were drooling again,” Kurenai snickered. 

“Was not!” 

You tried to discreetly check that she was not, in fact, correct, but there’s hardly a discreet way to wipe one’s mouth when one is under observation. 

“I didn’t mean it literally! Not this time, anyway.” 

Anko let out a gut busting laugh as the brunette brought up the time you actually had salivated at the sight of your colleague. In your defense, he was shirtless. 

“Just grow a pair and ask him out!” 

“He’d never say yes,” you argued. “You know how he is.” 

Kurenai gave you a sympathetic look. “As much as I want to encourage you, you’re right. He’s so distant.” 

“He can still maintain his distance while they f-” 

“Anko Mitarashi, if you finish that sentence, I’ll tell the owner of the dango shop that you’ve been given strict doctor’s orders to keep to a diet that doesn’t include anything on his menu and that he can’t sell to you any more.” 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Some threat. Seriously, though. The two of you could at least sleep together once or twice.” 

“She wants more than that, though,” Kurenai countered. “And though he makes a good friend, he’ll break her heart if she tries for a relationship.” 

“I say she should take what she can get.” 

“Enough! Both of you,” you snapped. “I’m not doing anything, okay? I’ll just have to be strong. Besides, it’s dangerous to love in our line of work, especially when it’s someone who is in every bingo book in the shinobi world.” 

You sighed softly and gazed at your red eyed friend. “I’m glad it’s working for you and Asuma, but I doubt it’s going to work for me, _if_he were even interested.” 

“[Name], you don’t have to give up.” 

“Maybe not, but that’s what I’m doing. Now, let’s get a drink already.”

They agreed all too willingly, and the three of you hit the bar, which didn’t go unnoticed by a charcoal eyed man.

*

You arrived home around two the next morning, after <strike>hauling</strike> helping Anko <strike>who was drunk off her ass</strike> home. Gripping your keys tight so that they didn’t jingle, you unlocked your door and trudged inside. Not bothering to turn the lights on, you dropped your keys on the nearest surface, clicked the lock back into place, and made your way to your bed. 

Nothing had occupied it when you first looked, but when you turned around after changing into an oversized t-shirt, you had company lying there. 

“Enjoy your night out with the girls?” He casually inquired. 

“Could have been worse. At least Anko didn’t pass out completely on me after Kurenai ditched us for Asuma.” 

“Ah.” 

You sat down, but didn’t recline. “Why are you here? Why do you keep coming?” 

“Because you keep letting me in.” 

You scowled and faced away from him. Your night with your friends had made you think about things that you’d been dodging for months, ever since he’d begun joining you at night, and it angered you, for a few reasons. You could have easily seen his plain statement coming, but it still set you off. “All right, Mr. Stray Cat. Should I get you a saucer of milk and some tuna then?” 

He chuckled, enjoying your feisty side, and sat up, pulling you to him. His nose brushed against your neck, and your breath hitched. 

“Very funny.” 

“I’m serious, Kakashi. I’m not really in the mood tonight, so if you’re here to get some, your hand is going to have to pick up the slack,” you forced yourself to say.

He sobered up. The time he knew would eventually come had done just that. “[Name]... You knew when we started this that it wasn’t going to be anything deep.” 

“I know!” You bolted out of his grasp and fixed him with a withering glare. “I did then, and I do now!” 

“Then why are you upset?” 

“Because I thought that it would be okay! I thought that this would be good enough and that I’d move on!” You clenched and unclenched your hands. 

“I told you-” 

“That I shouldn’t love you, I know! But I can’t help it,” you hissed. “I didn’t expect that I’d come to need you. I don’t know everything about you, but I know you’ve seen horrible things, and that you’ve suffered more than anyone should ever have to. That doesn’t scare me. The pleasure you’ve shown me, and no, I don’t just mean the physical pleasure, but the pleasure I’ve experienced whenever I’m around you… I can’t imagine anything you think would put me off has anything on that. I will gladly take whatever you have to give.

“I’m sorry that I can’t promise to heal you, but I can promise to stick around while you continue to heal. If that’s not enough, then stop coming here, and we’ll go back to the way things were before.” 

You were left almost gasping for air following your tirade. One… Two… Three… The minutes passed by in silence as he stared at you in contemplation. You reached your limit and snatched a blanket off the bed. 

“I won’t chase you out tonight, but I’m not staying with you.” 

You were almost out the door when he quietly spoke. 

“Why? Why do you want me when I’m so wrong for you, for anyone?” 

You paused, and your answer came almost instantly. 

“Kakashi Hatake, if you are wrong, then I don’t want to be right.” 

You slept on the couch, if you could even call what minimal rest you got sleep, never daring to check if he stayed. 

When the sun peeked through your curtains, you decided to get up and make breakfast, using the task to delay the need to go in your room. Unfortunately, it didn’t work for very long, and you had to face the music before you were ready. 

Gritting your teeth, you pushed the door open, and when you saw your empty bed, you felt your stomach drop. You weren’t sure that you had been hoping he would be there, but you were disappointed that he wasn’t. With a depressed sigh, you dressed for the day. 

*

You couldn’t look at him. It had been a week since that night, or had it been only a week? Either way, it was painful, and you had regrets about ending it. 

“That bastard!” Anko, ever the fierce protector, had exclaimed when you came clean to her and Kurenai. 

The genjutsu master just kept quiet. 

You shook your head. “No. It’s not his fault. I’m the one who got in over my head.” 

Even though you were still unhappy with what happened, you couldn’t stand to hear others talk badly about him. 

“Still, to just leave without giving you an answer? That’s the coward’s way.” 

“He probably thought he was giving me an answer by leaving.” 

“No. He didn’t think that,” Kurenai said. “He’s not afraid to say no, and if he was sure about his answer, he would have given it. He’s still considering it.” 

“What do you know?” You questioned skeptically.

“I’ve just gotten to know him pretty well through Asuma.” 

“I think I know him better than that.” 

“Do you?” 

Your instinct was to glare at the challenge, but the knowledge that you really didn’t know him well enough to contest her was right at the surface. 

“I wish I did,” you mumbled, staring down at your hands. “I really want to.” 

“Well if he won’t let you, then let’s go find a guy that will. Do you have any idea how many of the single men in this village do a double take when you walk by? I know for a fact that Genma is just itching to ask you out,” the former chunin exams proctor announced with a proud grin. 

“I don’t-” 

“I’m not taking no for an answer. I’m setting you up. He’s a nice guy, and I happen to know he’s a decent lay.” 

You groaned, but ultimately gave in, and that very night, you were on a date with the tokubetsu jonin, walking around the village after your evening meal. 

“So, you have any plans for life?” He questioned, rolling the senbon in his mouth from one side to the other with his tongue.

“Not really. Just serving the village until my time comes,” you replied smoothly. 

“No plans for settling down with a nice guy and having kids of your own?” 

You shook your head. “I can’t imagine raising children in this time. We have enough orphans as it is.” 

He nodded in understanding. “You’ve got a good point, but plenty of people are making it work.” 

“And I respect them for it, but I can’t handle that. Besides, I have to find the right guy to settle down with first, and that is a challenge in and of itself.” 

His dimples appeared as he chuckled. “That’s true, I suppose, and you are in no hurry to do so. Least of all with me.” 

Your apology came in the form of a down trodden expression. “I don’t mean t-” 

He held up a hand to cut you off. “Forget it. I know just how Anko can be, which is why you’re here at all. I don’t blame you, but for future reference, be upfront with a guy. I had a good five minutes of false hope.” 

His joke did the trick, eliciting a small giggle and genuine smile from you. “Noted. She was right about one thing, though. You are a nice guy. Maybe in the future, when my head is less occupied, we can try this again, if we aren’t otherwise spoken for.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you will be. You have no idea how many death threats I got when word got out that I was going to be with you tonight. All from men you know.” 

“Is that so?” 

“That is so.” 

You giggled again. “No guarantee that I’ll want anyone else. Regardless of where I end up, I hope you find happiness.”

“You too. Everyone should.” 

“Agreed.” You gave him a polite kiss on the cheek, then excused yourself to go home. 

The lighthearted air that had surrounded the two of you dissipated by the time you reached your front door, and as you opened it, an inexplicable loneliness settled in your heart. 

“Great, I screwed that up without even trying,” you grumbled as you slipped out of your shoes. 

“Oh, was it bad?” 

Your head whipped up to see a certain copy nin sitting on your couch like he owned the place. 

“What are you doing here?” You demanded, your tone coming out harsher than you intended. 

“Anko made a point to rub it in my face that you were going out tonight, and nearly beat me to death when I told her that it was none of my business.” 

You let out a soft laugh, picturing the exchange. “Okay, but I fail to see why you are here?” 

“Well, Kurenai stepped in and said that even if tonight went well, I should give you a straight answer.” 

You frowned and analyzed the individual fibers of your carpet. “I don’t need one. I figured out what your answer was.” 

“How could you, when I hadn’t figured it out myself?” 

You didn’t dare look back at him, but that didn’t discourage him from approaching you. 

“I didn’t have one then, but I do have one now. Think you can figure it out?” He was very close, and your mind revisited times when he had been as close, and closer, with nothing obstructing your view of his very well kept body. 

You sighed and slowly raised your eyes, stopping them at his. 

“It’s the same answer that you gave me when we started all this. You’re too dangerous. We’re playing with fire. It’s never a good idea for shinobi to get romantically involved with each other, especially shinobi who are as highly ranked as we are. Am I right?” 

You swore his right eye crinkled, an indication that he was smiling, but why would he? 

“Yes, you’re right. That is my answer, but that isn’t all of it.” 

You fixed him with a curious gaze, but didn’t bother voicing your query, putting the expectation on him to continue. 

“You said something that caused me to reconsider my position on this- on us. I kept trying to keep myself as far removed from you as I could, even while I indulged both of us. That wasn’t fair, and after last week, I was going to cut you out of my life as much as possible, but what you said to me wouldn’t leave my head.” 

“What did I say?” You earnestly pressed him, earning a chuckle. 

“[Name], I’ll answer that by telling you the same thing. If you’re wrong, then I don’t want to be right.” 

That night was full of reconciliation and acceptance. Acceptance of each other, of the risk, of your lives as shinobi, and of the right you had to choose between right and wrong.

And the realization that it wasn’t always black and white. What was right could be wrong, and what was wrong could be so very right. 

_...but baby, you're the right kind of wrong.  
Yeah, baby, you're the right kind of wrong._


End file.
